


A boyfriend with your ice cream?

by hhoneycas



Series: Outings, Arcades and Meet-Cutes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Castiel, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Ice cream parlors are slow during the winter. They get very little business. Sometimes, it's the best business.





	A boyfriend with your ice cream?

“Hi, welcome in!” 

The woman who walked through the door smiled up at him and proceeded to walk over to the pints and stare at them for a few minutes. Being the only activity in the small ice cream parlor, Dean watched her pick out three pints, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate and walk over to him to buy them.

“You know they sell all three of those as one. Not here, but, you know,” He said, trying for some humor and to make sure this woman didn’t spend eighteen dollars when she could spend six somewhere else. 

With a sigh she pointed to each of the pints. “For my husband, for my son, for me. Plus, you guys make the best ice cream.” She wasn’t wrong, and Dean told her so. Happy with her purchase she walked out, and that was it for a very long time.

 

Around empty hour 3 Dean  started talking to himself. “Cabin fever because in the winter we only need one employee.” And pacing back and forth and back and forth. “I swear sometime I love my job, I do!” he paused at one end, back to the door. “But I’d love it a lot more if someone came through that fucking door!” And as he spun to point at the door the bell above it dinged. He pulled his hand back in towards his chest and gritted his teeth waiting for the laughter from the two people who had entered the shop. He waited for five seconds before taking a look at them. Apparently, they were too distracted to care that he’d yelled “fuck” upon their entrance. The guy too focused on his phone, and the girl too focused on making the guy look up from the phone.

“Cas,” she pleaded, pulling on his elbow, “put it away.”

“I’m working.”

‘You have to order,” she said, pulling the phone away.

Simply snatching it back he said, “You know what I want, order for me.”

“Just look at the menu.”

He looked up briefly, “There. I’ve looked.” Dean could feel his eyes widen.  _ Holy hell. He’s cute.  _ Because, really, he was. His hair was a mess, his eyes were wide and blue and his whole face was just adorable enough that Dean’s brain was unable to function for a second. After recovering, he turned to the redhead whose name he’d yet to learn, not that he needed to know. If he was walking away with anyone’s name and phone number it was this guy Cas’, if he’d ever look up from his phone.

“What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have the chocolate caramel with peanuts and he’ll have,” she let out a labored sigh, “vanilla.” She walked over to the register while Dean scooped it out. The guy still stood there and Dean got another look at his face through the glass display. He set the chocolate down but didn’t notice the girl come to grab it, so when he muttered, “Would you like a boyfriend with your plain vanilla ice cream?” to the distracted man before him, he was actually speaking to two people. Both of whom heard him and both of whom looked up.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Dean said. The blush rising on his face probably told otherwise, but whatever.

“Oh, alright.” And the guy walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

Both Dean and the redhead watched him walk away and before Dean could look at her again, she was tapping on the counter to get his attention. “He does.”

“What?”

“He does want a boyfriend. He’s a lonely, tired man.”   
“Oh, I was just kidding,” Dean mumbled at his feet _.  _

“Were you though?” She looked right through him. “I’ve seen him, and as much as I hate to admit it, him being my brother and all, he’s good looking. Were you kidding,” she paused, looking down at the tag he wore, “Dean?”

“No.”

“Then give me your phone number.” She grabbed a pen and a napkin from the register and handed them to Dean. He scribbled down his number, and warily handed it back to his unexpected wing-woman. She added something once she got it in her hands, something Dean didn’t quite see.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to force myself on someone.”

“On both my behalf and his I am sure.” She gave his arm a reassuring pat.

Dean nodded slowly and handed her Cas’ ice cream.

Taking it, she said, “I’m Anna, expect a call from my brother, Castiel, in three to five business days.” She walked away, tapping Cas, or Castiel, on the elbow, handing him the little cup of vanilla, and slipping the napkin in the coat of his long jacket.

With a wave from the girl, Anna, and a half-wave thing from Castiel, they were gone. That was all of the business Dean got for the last hour of his shift.

 

A week, or five business days, later, Dean was busy with a random rush of 3rd graders in the middle of the day. The two teachers with them had said “field trip”, but it didn’t help ease Dean’s anxiety over feeding 15 small children with just him. In fact, he’d been so focused on helping them that when they were gone and he’d put his head down, the bell on the door dinging once again didn’t cause him to stir. A voice did though.

“Are you Dean?”

His head lifted and he once again looked into the eyes of the Castiel guy from a week ago. Now that it was more prolonged, Dean found himself getting a little lost. 

“Are you?”

“Oh, uh huh.” He pointed dumbly at the tag on his pocket. “That’s me.”

“Is this real?”

“I’m sorry?”

“This,” he pulled a napkin from his pocket, “is it real?”

_ The cute ice cream boy wants to be your boyfriend. Call him.  _ And under it, Dean’s cell phone number and name, that part he’d  _ actually  _ written.

Dean felt his face tense in embarrassment and absentmindedly scratched a hand through the hair at the base of his neck. “I mean, not if you’re not interested.”   
“No, I’m very interested.” Castiel was looking at him very intently and now that he wasn’t attached to his phone, Dean got a better look at him.

Five o’clock shadow, dress shirt, neck tie, the same coat he’d worn a week ago, and a half-smile that wasn’t there last wednesday. Maybe Dean really wanted to be this guy’s boyfriend.

‘Then, yes?”

“And if I called you, and asked you on a date, you wouldn't be opposed?” Castiel asked, slowly.

“I don’t know why you would call. I’m standing right here.”

“Oh,” he paused. Then he leaned forward and whispered, “are you sure?”

“Yes, very sure.”

Cas’ face lit up. “Are you busy this Friday?”

“I’m never busy Fridays,” Dean said with a light smile.

“Then may I take you out to dinner?”

“Yes you may.”

Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. “I’ll take another vanilla, but I think this time, I will take a boyfriend along with it.” 

Dean collapsed into laughter, but he couldn’t help but stare fondly at Cas while he got him his ice cream. And hey, if the date went awful then Dean was a little embarrassed and Castiel was out $3.50, no harm, no foul. At the same time though, he was fairly certain that it would go at least a little more than okay, and by the looks of it, Cas was too.


End file.
